Abomination
Abomination (Emil Blonsky) was a special-ops operative. He is inject with a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum and later gets injected with Bruce Banner's blood causing him to transform into the Abomination. Biography Early life Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines and was promoted to the rank of captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. ''The Incredible Hulk After General Ross discovered Banner's location, Joe Greller put together a team to capture him, led by Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where Banner transforms into the Hulk, escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, demands Samuel Sterns subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky is less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's temple. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through New York City. Hulk jumps out of Ross' helicopter and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant The Government decides to free Blonsky after he's taken captive by General Ross, since he's a famous war hero and he's believed to have wrecked havok because he was trying to defend himself from the attack of The Hulk. Thanks to the combined effort of Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and Tony Stark, The Abomination remains in captivity. The Avengers Banner indirectly refers to Blonsky when he tells Tony Stark that the last time he was in New York, he did significant damage to Harlem. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' The Abomination has superhuman strength. It appears his strength level stays the same and does not increase as his anger increases unlike the Hulk. *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Superhuman Endurance:' *'Superhuman Leaps:' Although he has never leaped in the air it is assumed that the abomination is capable of doing this as well * Relationships *The Hulk - Enemy *Thaddeus Ross - Boss turned Enemy *The Leader - Enemy and Creater Gallery The Incredible Hulk'' '' TIH-Hulk and Blonsky.jpg TIH-Hulk Abomination.jpg Abomination Transformation.jpg Blonsky with Gun.jpg the_incredible_hulk-00124.jpg Emil_Blonsky.jpg emil_blonsky_close_up.jpg TIH-Blonsky.JPG TIH-Emil_Blonsky.jpg '' Trivia *Unlike the Hulk, he does not get stronger when he gets angrier. *Director Louis Leterrier made the Abomination's design different from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an über-human" like the Hulk. *In the comics, the Abomination is incapable of transforming back into Blonsky however it is unknown whether or not this is the case in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since he has not been seen since The Incredible Hulk film only mentioned. Although Director Lous Leterrier had intended there to be a post-credit scene in The Incredible Hulk showing Blonsky, human once more, imprisoned and chained in a box. Behind The Scenes *Tim Roth had to wear motion-capture techonology to play Abomination. Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Unusual Features Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes